In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a wellbore, also referred to as a borehole, are typically performed to attain this understanding. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are made at these locations. The usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from the measurements. On-going efforts are being directed to improving techniques to enhance the precision or the quality of the information derived from such measurements.